


Strange Mercy

by kk325



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Multi, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk325/pseuds/kk325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is seeking a new life away in TonDC away from an abusive ex boyfriend and an estranged mother when she meets Lexa and her motorcycle club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> So I have never really written any AUs so I am not sure how well this one will go, but let's give it a shot. Basically I am a sap for The 100, Clarke/Lexa, and I watched way to much Sons of Anarchy over the weekend and this is the love child of all that.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Finn asked her. She could feel his eyes on her as he rose up from his knee. He had just proposed to her and Clarke without hesitating simply told him no. She wasn't ready and she honestly had been thinking of breaking up with Finn for the past few weeks, his proposal came out of nowhere.  
“I mean no Finn, I’m sorry but I don’t want to marry you. I really don’t think this is a healthy relationship and honestly I have been waiting for the right time to get out. You popping the question tonight came out of nowhere and I don’t know what you expected me to say,” Clarke replied rubbing her temples, her head was starting to pound. Finn rose from his feet turned away from and grabbed a bottle of champagne that he had sitting on the counter and took a deep drink from the bottle.  
“That’s not the right answer Clarke. I love you and you are going to marry me and we are going to have a great life. You are going to get back into med school and become a surgeon and I am going to continue my career in politics, we are going to have the perfect---“ he starts to say but is cut off quickly by Clarke who is now yelling.  
“I said no Finn! I don’t love you. I am not going to marry you and I am certainly not going to med school!” Finn’s eyes are full of anger and he throws the bottle of champagne at the wall behind Clarke. Clarke flinches as the bottle explodes to her right, “What the hell Finn?!” 

Finn begins to stalk towards Clarke, his hands shaking, his eyes full of fury. “You don’t get to tell me no Clarke. You are mine and you will do as I say.” He grabs her by her arm and pulls her roughly towards him. She tries to pull away but can’t get free of the death grip he has on her upper arm as his other hand moves up towards her neck, wrapping his fingers around her throat. He begins to squeeze, his face centimeters from Clarke’s. 

Clarke can feel the tears start to fall from her eyes. She’s scared, no terrified, she is fully aware of Finn’s temper and his rage fueled thinking, its part of the reason she wanted out of their relationship. His possessiveness of her had only gotten worse the longer they had been together. The first time he hit her was after he caught her dancing with their friend Bellamy at a bar, they had only been together a month. He apologized for it and Clarke believed it would never happen again, but she was wrong. After three years together she was fully aware that this mean, manipulative, possessive person was who Finn Collins truly was. She should have listened when her friends told her to end it after that first time, but Clarke was sure she could help Finn change and to be a better man. She finally realized she couldn't about a month ago after she told him and her mom she had dropped out of the pre-med program at Ark University and that she was going to pursue a career in something she was passionate about, art. Finn snapped once they were home. He went straight to the little room that served as Clarke’s studio and destroyed every piece of art she had in there. He dumped her supplies all over the floor, ripped canvases, and cracked the glass of a few pieces that she had framed and hanging on the walls. She screamed for him to stop and then he turned on her. When it was all over her studio was destroyed, she had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, a black eye, and a split lip. That was the final straw for Clarke she knew she needed to get out. 

Finn was now squeezing her throat tighter and screaming obscenities at her through gritted teeth, Clarke could feel it becoming harder and harder to breathe, she brought her free hand up with all her strength clocked him in the face. He lit go, staggered a step back, his lip had split and he was bleeding a tiny amount. He looked like he could kill when he finally looked back up at Clarke. She wasted no time but turned and ran out of their small townhouse. Finn was running after her, Clarke made it to her car thankful she had left the keys in the ignition when she got home. She pulled the driver side door shut and locked the car. As she fumbled with starting the ignition Finn was trying to open the locked car door and pounding on the window screaming at her. The car started and Clarke floored it out of the driveway and down the street. She finally let herself cry. Finn was left standing in the driveway screaming.

Clarke had driven aimlessly for about an hour and the tears were no longer falling; now Clarke was just driving silently unsure of what her next move should be. She knew she couldn't go back to the house she and Finn shared, she wasn't sure she ever could, she couldn't go to her mom’s either. Abby Griffin had pretty much written her daughter off after Clarke’s decision to no longer pursue a career in medicine, in fact she had basically told Clarke she was cut off financially and wanted no parts of Clarke unless she went back to school. Clarke continued to drive in silence and uninterrupted until she felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she carefully pulls it out and answers it after making sure it wasn't Finn. It was her friend Raven. 

“Hey Clarke how---“ Raven begins, but is cut off as by Clarke’s sobs. “Clarke, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Where are you? Talk to me Clarke.”  
In between sobs Clarke is able to choke out some words as an answer, “I need you Raven. It’s Finn. I had to leave.” Panic immediately sets in Raven as she begins to assume the worst. She asks Clarke where she and tells her to stay there that she will be right there. Clarke mutters out an agreement and then pulls over at a small diner that’s a few miles outside of town, she tells Raven where she is and then the two girls hang up the phone. Clarke continues to sob until Raven shows up about 15 minutes later.  
Raven hurries out of her car and over to where Clarke is parked she tentatively taps on the window which makes Clarke jump until she realizes who it is. Clarke opens the door and immediately throws her arms around Raven.

“Shh its ok Clarke I got you its ok. Just breathe, you’re safe Clarke.” Raven whispers as she slowly rubs Clarke’s back letting her friend cry into her shoulder. They stay that way for a few minutes before Clarke stops crying, her breathing still a little haggard, but under control. Clarke pulls herself from Raven’s arms, looks at her best friend with her sad blue eyes, and simply says “I can’t be here anymore. I can’t be in this town anymore. I can’t be near him or my mom, Raven, I can’t do it anymore.” Raven just nods silently and then takes Clarke’s hand and the two walk into the diner. They sit at a booth and Raven orders them two milkshakes, one vanilla and one chocolate (Clarke’s favorite). Clarke tells Raven everything about what had transpired between her and Finn that night, Raven just listening quietly offering her silent support.  
When Clarke is finished retelling the night’s events Raven folds her arms across her chest and simply states, “I’ll kill him. I swear to God Clarke I will kill him, I will.” This gets a small smile from Clarke, which in return makes Raven smile. She hates seeing Clarke, or any of her friends hurting, and so Raven comes up with a plan. “Listen Clarke, I just got a new job up in TonDC as the lead engineer on this new project at Mount Weather Inc. and I leave in a week why don’t you come with me? Octavia is living there and so is Bellamy, you can live with me for as long as you need and just do you?” Clarke thinks about the offer for a few moments before realizing that she really had no other options and what Raven was proposing was a fresh start, one that Clarke so badly wanted. Clarke accepted Raven’s offer. It was time for something new.

////////

It had been a month since the night she left Finn, Clarke had moved to TonDC with Raven and the two were living in a small flat in the middle of the city. Clarke was happy. Her friends were much closer now and it was nice to have the group back together. She had put Finn and her mother behind her and was enjoying her new life as best as she could. She had a new job as a tour guide at city’s rather impressive art museum and was teaching a children’s art class once a week too. 

Tonight her, Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy were all meeting for drinks at a local bar, Grounders, and were finally meeting Octavia’s new boyfriend, Lincoln as well as the new group of friends she had begun to hang out with. Clarke was in her room tossing her the contents of her closet all over her room when Raven walked in. “Hey princess, you almost ready to go?” Raven looked stunning, yet casual in black jeans with a black top accented by her traditional red varsity jacket she almost always wore. Clarke continued to toss around her clothes searching for her white blazer she wanted to wear out. 

“Yeah almost, you look great Raven. I just can’t find my blazer.” Clarke said looking up in frustration. Raven glanced around the room and points over towards a large pile of clothes shoved in the far corner, “Isn’t that it Clarke?” Clarke glances behind her and grabs it and shrugs it on. Her outfit now complete she felt just as hot as Raven looked. She was wearing black leather pants, a blue top that matched her eyes, and the white blazer. She left her hair down and wavy rather than pulling it back like she usually did and motioned for Raven to lead the way out. 

The drive to the bar was filled with random chit chat about their respective jobs and Raven’s latest sexual conquest (this week it was a guy named Murphy). “He’s such an ass, but really good in bed. I doubt I’ll see him again though he seemed too much like a guy who needed things to go his way. Oh did I tell you about the guy that just got hired to work with me?” Clarke shook her head no and Raven continued, “His name is Wick and let me tell you he thinks he is God’s gift to engineers. Seriously his ego is massive I don’t know how anyone can be expected to work with him.” Raven continued to complain about her new coworker and Clarke began to chuckle at what her friend was saying. “What Clarke? I can hear you laughing?” 

Which made Clarke laugh even harder, “Raven you do realize that you are exactly like this Wick guy right? You too have the ego the size of the moon and think you are the greatest engineer to walk the earth.” Raven shoots Clarke a look and simply replies, “The difference is that I actually am the greatest engineer to ever live.” Both girls start laughing and the finally arrive at the bar. 

As they depart the car they see Bellamy standing awkwardly outside the door, they wave at him and head towards him. “Hey Bell! Ready to head inside?” Clarke asks, giving her friend a hug.

Bellamy hugs Raven, “Not yet, O texted me saying for us to wait out front that she’d be there in a few.” Just as he finishes his sentence the three see five black motorcyclists fly down the street and begin to park right in front of the bar. All of them are wearing black helmets with jet black visors and have cuts reading Trikru MC. Bellamy rolls his eyes as the five bikers begin to dismount their bikes, when all of a sudden one of the bikers run towards them excitedly.

“So what’d you guys think?” Its Octavia, Bellamy’s little sister. She removes her helmet as she closes the distance between them and then stands wither arms out stretched showing off her cut and her jet black bike behind her. Raven and Clarke’s jaws drop and Bellamy scowls. “Bell, I know what you’re thinking but just hang on just meet everyone and enjoy the night and we can discuss all your fears and issues with me joining a motorcycle club tomorrow okay? Please? I really want you guys to meet Lincoln and everyone.” Octavia shoots her big brother her best puppy eyes and Clarke sees him fold and he nods. Octavia leads her friends over and begins to introduce her new friends.  
First up is Lincoln, Octavia’s boyfriend. He’s tall and muscular. His head is shaved and Clarke notices a series of tribal tattoos wrapping around his arms and peeking out from his shirt’s collars. He looks terrifying Clarke thinks, until she sees him smile. Lincoln’s smile and the pride in his eyes as he looks at Octavia instantly puts Clarke’s mind at ease, she can tell he really seems to care about O. “Hi guys, I’m Lincoln. Octavia has told me so much about you guys it’s great to finally meet you!” He shakes each of their hands as Octavia introduces him. 

Octavia then introduces them to Anya. She’s tall and slender, but clearly in shape. She nods to everyone in greeting and then tells Octavia she’ll meet them inside. Clarke makes a mental note that Anya doesn't seem like the friendliest person. Finally Clarke, Raven and Bellamy are introduced to Indra and Gustus, both who look like they could kill someone with their bare hands and who happen to jointly own the bar. They follow Anya inside, leaving Clarke and her friends out front as Octavia shows off her bike to Raven and Bellamy talks to Lincoln. Clarke stands off by herself just taking in the scene in front of her when she hears another bike come roaring down the street towards them. “That must be Lexa,” Lincoln says to the group. The bike comes to a stop just in front of Clarke and the rider removes the jet black helmet concealing the rider's features.

Clarke gasps as she sees the girl under the helmet. Her face is long, with strong cheekbones, and bright green eyes and full lips. The rider, Lexa, sets aside the helmet and shakes her head letting her intricately braided hair settle around her shoulders. Lexa is clad in skintight black jeans, combat boots, a revealing white tank, and a leather jacket rather than the leather cuts the others were wearing. She, in Clarke’s opinion, was absolutely stunning. “I see you guys beat me here. Are the others inside?” Lexa asks Lincoln and Octavia as she dismounts from her bike. 

Clarke feels an elbow in her ribs and she breaks her eyes away from the vision in front of her to turn and look at Raven who is smirking at Clarke. “Careful princess you might start drooling,” Raven whispers to Clarke with a smirk causing Clarke to suddenly become very subconscious of her gaze and she feels her cheeks begin to get red with embarrassment.  
“Guys, this is Lexa. She’s the president of the club, as well as Anya and Lincoln’s foster sister,” Octavia explains. Lexa extends a hand to Bellamy, then to Raven, before turning to Clarke. 

“Hello, I’m Lexa and you are?” Lexa asks Clarke who stumbles over her words but finally spits out her name as she shakes Lexa’s outstretched hand. Lexa smiles at Clarke and squeezes her hand softly, “You have the bluest eyes I think I have ever seen, Clarke.” Clarke knew she was screwed immediately.


	2. A Feeling of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa finds herself questioning the rules she put in place for herself after meeting Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's POV

Lexa was surprisingly enjoying the night and everything seemed to be running smoothly, without any drama. Lexa usually kept to herself preferring long, late night bike rides by herself, but she had made an exception when her foster brother Lincoln had asked that she and Anya come out with him to meet Octavia’s friends and brother. Lexa liked Octavia; she was eager to prove herself to the club and Lexa, and had taken in a genuine interest in their club’s activities and interests. She was glad Lincoln had found someone who made him smile on a regular basis; Lexa lived to see her Lincoln and Anya, her foster sister, happy after the hellish lives they had all endured as kids in the foster system.

Lexa had been orphaned when she was 3, her mother died giving birth and her dad, Nyko, had been shot in a drug deal gone south. From that moment on Lexa was passed on to one foster family to another. Lexa had not stayed with a foster family for longer than 6 months from the time she was 3 till she was 12, and that’s when she had been placed with Marcus Kane. Kane was a kind man who used the wealth he had to help others. He had already been caring for Anya, who was 16, when he took in Lexa, and then shortly took in a 13 year old Lincoln. Kane provided and cared for the three teens like they were his own until he passed away after a motorcycle accident. Anya at the time of his passing was 18 and had moved to take custody of Lincoln and Lexa. Lexa was grateful for the family she had and they meant the world to her, but the three certainly did not have it easy and that shaped them all into who they were today.

Lexa looked up from her drink and glanced around the room. Lincoln was sitting in a booth with Octavia and her brother, Lexa was pretty sure his name was Bellamy, talking and clearly enjoying himself. She spotted Gustus and Indra behind the bar serving up drinks to the patrons at the bar. The girl called Raven was in the midst of a very intense game of pool with Anya, who seemed to finally have met an equal match in the game. Lexa continued to look around but could not see the blonde with the piercing blue eyes who had been nearly undressing Lexa with her eyes out front. She shrugged and was about to head over to watch what looked like Anya finally losing in pool when she spotted Clarke’s blonde hair slip through the door and outside. Lexa weaved her way to the front door and followed Clarke outside.

“Clarke,” Lexa says neutrally as she walks up behind the girl. Clarke startles at the sound of her voice, and Lexa quickly apologizes, “I’m sorry I did not wish to startle you.”

Clarke shakes her head with a small laugh. Lexa felt her breathe hitch at the sound, it was the cutest thing she had heard in a long time and immediately wants to make the blonde girl laugh again before the night was through. “Oh don’t apologize I’m just naturally a jumpy person,” Clarke explained.

Lexa had moved to lean against her bike as Clarke walked around the 6 motorcycles parked before them. “Have you ever ridden one before Clarke?” Lexa asks her arms folded across her chest. Her face is calm and relaxed.

Clarke looks surprised by her question. “No never! To be honest I kinda have always been scared to, I can barely ride a pedal bike,” Clarke says lightly, running her hand along the handle of Octavia’s bike. “I bet its an amazing experience though.” This time Clarke looks up and meets Lexa’s eyes when she speaks. Those damn blue eyes, Lexa thinks to herself. She doesn't think she has ever seen a more striking, powerful blue. Before Lexa knows what she’s saying she offers to give the girl a ride on her bike. “Would you like to go for a ride around the block, Clarke?”

Clarke’s eyes go wide, a mix of fear and wonderment filling them. She simply nods her head yes. Lexa feels her her usually stoic face morph into a smile, “Good.” She moves to straddle the bike and hands Clarke her helmet. “I only have my helmet, but you can wear it for the ride.” Clarke takes the helmet and pulls it on. Lexa can tell the girl is unsure what to do next so Lexa motions to for Clarke to get on the bike behind her. “Get on and wrap your arms around me.” Clarke does as she’s bid and once she’s seated on the bike she loosely wraps her arms around Lexa’s waist. “Good to go?” Lexa asks turning the bike’s ignition and kicking it off its kick stand.

“Yes.” Clarke says simply, but Lexa can practically hear the excitement in the girl’s voice. Lexa revs up the bike and tears off down the street. The immediate surge in speed must have alarmed Clarke cause Lexa felt the grip around her waist tighten up rapidly. She smiled to herself; she liked having Clarke’s arms wrapped around her, her chest pressed flush against Lexa’s strong back. And so Lexa accelerates the bike faster as she drives them further down the street.

They ride in silence for a about twenty minutes before Lexa slows down and brings the bike to a stop again in front of the bars. “Well, what did you think,” she turns her head to ask Clarke as the blonde removed the helmet and dismounted from the bike, Lexa suddenly very aware of how cold she feels without Clarke's arms around her despite the warm night air.

“It was…wow…it was such a rush Lexa thank you! I loved it!” Clarke’s cheeks were flushed red from what Lexa assumed was from the adrenaline, secretly she hoped it had something to do with being that close to Lexa. Suddenly very aware of how attracted she was to Clarke, she got off her bike and refocused her mind, her face reverting back to its stoic mask now that she was facing Clarke.

“Good I am glad you enjoyed it. We should probably head back in though, I am sure the others have noticed our absences by now,” and with that Lexa turned and walked back into Grounders, leaving Clarke no choice but to either follow her in or stay outside alone. Clarke follows her. Lexa walks over to the table that all their friends were now gathered at and takes a seat next to Anya. She watches as Clarke moves to sit next to Bellamy and Raven. Lexa is barely listening to the conversation going on around her, she’s too busy watching Clarke from the corner of her eyes. She knows that no good can come of this. She knows that her life is not suited for romantic relationships, it’s too dangerous and unpredictable, and she won’t subject anyone else to those risks. Not after what happened to Costia. Lexa feels her body tense and knows that Anya is aware of the change in her body language based off the questioning look her sister flashed her. Lexa forces herself to relax, when she feels Gustus tap her on the shoulder.

“Murphy is here to see you, boss,” he tells her in a low voice and points towards the back door, “He’s waiting in the alley says he has some intel for you.” Lexa grunts in annoyance. She hated dealing with John Murphy, as far as she was concerned he was a filthy rat and no good could come from working with rats. Still though, he had proved a valuable resource at times but that didn’t mean she had to like working with the dirty ex-cop. Lexa pushes up from the table, motions for Anya to come with her and the two excuse themselves and head out to the dark alley behind the bar.

“Oh look the rat is here, he must need some more cheese,” Anya spits, she’s stalking up towards the informant, Lexa can see him taking a few small steps back but Anya has him pinned against a wall.

“Are you gonna call off your dog Commander?” Murphy asks Lexa, she can see the fear he’s trying to conceal in his strung out eyes, which brings a smirk to her face. Lexa can see the desperation in him and knows he is desperate for a fix.

“Anya, let us hear what Mr. Murphy has for us tonight and see if its worthy of a little cheese and if what he has for us is useless I’ll let you have some fun tonight,” Anya grins maniacally but backs off. Lexa sees Murphy adjust his jacket and steps forward.

“I heard that the Reapers are working on some sort of deal with a guy named Cage Wallace. Wallace wants them to move a new product up the coast to the North,” Murphy explains, his hands fidgeting with a zipper on his jacket as he talks. Lexa listens quietly, her arms folded, her stoic mask concealing any thoughts she might be harboring in her mind.

“In return for what?” she hears Anya ask. Murphy continues to explain the deal. It seems that in return for the Reapers transporting the product, which Lexa assumes is a new drug, they will be supplied with new military-grade weapons, as well as protection from the law so they won’t have any problems if they should get stopped by the police. Lexa is not overly concerned by this news, however a rival club using weapons similar to those she had used during her tours in the Middle East while in the military was cause for some concern. Lexa is not fond of guns, she finds them to be noisy and cowardly, she much prefers blades and the closeness they force between her and her victims. Knives force her to be confident and sure in her kills, and Lexa believe taking a life was a serious matter, even if necessary.

Lexa nods finally, the conversation over, “Anya,” Lexa turns her head to her sister, “give our rat here some cheese to tide him over, he looks like a little strung out and we can’t have that.” And Lexa walks off back in the bar as Anya hands Murphy a small baggy filled with some heroin as payment for his information.

Once back inside Lexa rejoins the group at the table. Lincoln is in the midst of telling everyone the story of how he and Octavia met, a tale in which Octavia tries to show off on her bike to Lincoln and ended up wiping out and wrecking. Raven and Bellamy are both laughing, Octavia looks annoyed and Lexa watches her playfully hit Lincoln in the chest as he continues the tale, but all Lexa can focus on is Clarke who is laughing that melodious and beautiful laugh that Lexa so badly wanted to hear again. Lexa can feel a smile trying to break through her stoic mask and allows it to appear on her face for a second as Clarke meets her gaze.

///

Lexa is alone at the garage, she sits at a large wooden table, her knives and daggers spread out neatly in front of her, each one freshly sharpened and polished. Lexa prided herself in her skill with knives and also her upkeep of them, each one was a deadly as the last. She sat twisting her favorite blade between her hands, the tip of the dagger in the palm of her right hand, when she hears a bang and what sounds like a woman yelling shit. Lexa gets up, blade still in hand, and exits the garage. She’s pleasantly surprised when she sees Clarke, Octavia’s friend from the bar last week, struggling to pick up a toolbox that she must have knocked over accidentally.

“You know you should be more careful, someone could have thought you were an intruder,” Lexa says neutrally, her face showing no emotion, as she sheathes her knife in a holster that lies on her thigh. She watches as Clarke follows her hands while she sheathes the blade, sees the girl lick her slightly parted lips and cheeks become red in what Lexa assumes to be either embarrassment, although part of her hopes its in lust. “What are you doing here Clarke?” Lexa moved to help Clarke pick up the last few tolls on the ground.

“Um, sorry, I was supposed to meet Octavia here before we went out to lunch, but she wasn't answering her phone so I decided to come in and look for her. I didn't mean to intrude.”

Lexa motion for Clarke to follow her, and she leads the blonde girl back to what was serving as Lexa’s office, “I’m sorry Clarke, I just sent Octavia out with Indra on a job, they should be back later this evening. I wasn't aware that she had plans.” Lexa takes a seat back in her chair and begins to place her knives back in their cases. She glances up and sees piercing blue eyes staring at the weapons in awe. “If you would like we could go and get lunch. I have yet to eat today and don’t have any other work that needs my immediate attention?”

“No really its fine, I don’t want to bother you—“ Lexa holds up a hand though and cuts Clarke off.

“I insist Clarke. Let me just clean up my blades and then we can go get something to eat. I know of a fairly good diner downtown we could go too?” Clarke nods silently and Lexa moves to quickly finish up. She moves to take off the coveralls she had on, and sees Clarke attempt to avert her eyes as Lexa strips the greasy clothes off, revealing the black compression shorts and sports bra on under them. She moves to grab a pair of jeans and a worn out flannel shirt that was folded behind her and pulls the clothes on. “We can take my bike there if you would like?” Lexa asks Clarke as she laces up her boots.

“Okay,” Clarke replies with a grin. If Lexa wasn’t so observant she might have missed the light red glow that appeared in Clarke’s cheeks just now and the flash of excitement in her bright blue eyes. Lexa smiles back in turn and heads over to her bike.  
She hands Clarke the helmet, climbs on herself and waits as Clarke clumsily straddles the bike before wrapping her arms tightly around Lexa’s chest. Lexa instantly feels her walls began to crumble at the warmth of Clarke’s embrace. She hears Clarke let out a small giggle from the helmet too which Lexa simply smiles at.

“What’s so funny?” Lexa asks starting up the bike’s ignition and pulling out of the garage towards the street.

“Nothing, I just never expected to like riding motorcycles this much. I felt so free when you gave me a ride last time, I am just excited to get to ride your bike again,” Clarke replies, her voice a little louder so Lexa can hear her over the roar of the bike’s powerful engine. Lexa takes one hand and places it over Clarke’s clasped hands that rest just above the waist of her jeans.

“It is my pleasure Clarke. I enjoy your company.” Lexa knows affection and love is not something she can give in her life, or receive, but there’s something about this Clarke Griffin that has her second guessing the rules she had placed for herself so many years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took a bit longer than anticipated, I rewrote it like 5 times cause I had no idea how I wanted to take it in regards to setting up the plot with the motorcycle club.


	3. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated between Clarke and Lexa when Clarke sees Lexa out at a club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is not my finest work and is also pretty short, but I really wanted to write the next part in Lexa's POV and this part in Clarke's so rather than split the chapter into two different POVs I just decided to make them their own chapter. 
> 
> Thinks are gonna start to get interesting from this chapter onwards, both plot-wise and romance-wise. Abby and Finn will both be making their ways into the story soon and I plan on getting into the MC more too.

It had been nearly 4 months since Clarke had arrived to start a new life in TonDC with Raven; it had been 3 months since she had met Lexa, and it had been two weeks since she and Lexa kissed. Two weeks since Clarke pulled away and told Lexa she wasn’t ready. Two weeks since she had spoken to Lexa.

Clarke replayed the scene in her head as she laid on her and Raven’s shared couch in their apartment living room. Raven was explaining to Clarke the plans for the evening, she and Raven were going out to a new club and meeting up with Wick (Raven’s co-worker/most recent fling) but Clarke wasn’t listening, she was too busy playing that moment with Lexa over and over in her mind.

The kiss happened after one night when Lexa had been called by Indra to pick a very drunk Clarke up from Grounders. Lexa had come and picked Clarke up, drove her home in Clarke’s car, then had walked a very tipsy Clarke up to her apartment and just when Lexa was about to leave, her good deed done, Clarke had asked her to stay and sit with her until Raven came home. Clarke hated being alone, especially when drunk because she could never seem to escape the memories of her and Finn. Lexa agreed and seated herself next to Clarke on the couch. They say side by side, not touching; Clarke just sat and stared at Lexa’s profile. Clarke was mesmerized by Lexa’s face, her cheekbones, her powerful jaw that Clarke swore was always clenched like she was in pain, when Lexa turned her head and stared right back at Clarke. Lexa had the most beautiful eyes ever; they were a deep, yet bright green, and wide. Usually they Lexa’s eyes always seemed to be concealing the girl’s inner thoughts, but on that particular night Clarke could see the emotion in them, the lust in them. And before Clarke knew was happening Lexa had kissed her. Lexa’s lips were strong, yet the kiss was tentative, like she wasn’t sure of it. Clarke remembered how she had been shocked by it, yet at the same time wasn’t, and she had begun to kiss Lexa back; her lips parting just enough for Lexa to slide her tongue into Clarke’s mouth. Lexa had cupped Clarke’s face as she deepened the kiss, but yet despite the passion in it, the kiss stayed soft and gentle. It was only when Lexa broke the kiss to look at Clarke again that Clarke panicked. She panicked and told Lexa she wasn’t ready, at least not yet.

“Not yet…” Clarke whispered to herself, her fingers touching her own lips, pulling herself from the memory and back into the present. It was the right decision; she wasn’t ready for a relationship she was still so messed up from Finn. Clarke knew she needed more time, but it still was incredibly painful to watch as Lexa pulled away and left Clarke that night. They hadn't spoken since that night, and Clarke missed Lexa terribly. She had found it so easy to open up to the other woman, to share with her all her thoughts, fears, and dreams. And she had begun to think that Lexa was opening up to her as well, but that was all ruined now. 

Clarke was pulled from her thoughts by Raven telling her their cab was there, it was time to go out. She and Raven both looked stunning: Raven in a short, blood red, strapless dress that clung to her body in all the right places, accented with black pumps and her hair was left wild, hanging down over her shoulders; Clarke’s dress was silver, and very low cut, while it wasn’t as tight as Raven’s it made Clarke look like a goddess, she was wearing a pair of heels she borrowed from Octavia and had her blond trusses pulled up into a tight bun. They made their way down to the cab and chatted nonchalantly about the evening ahead of them.

The club was packed, the music was loud, and the drinks were flowing. Raven had ditched Clarke almost immediately upon arrival after spotting Wick out on the dance floor. Clarke had immediately gone to the bar for a drink. It was a little after midnight, and after about 5 or so gin and tonics Clarke had finally agreed to dance with this guy named Jasper. The two had made their way to the dance floor and were dancing when something or rather someone had caught Clarke’s eye in the far corner of the club.  
It was Lexa. And by god did she look hot. Lexa was wearing tight leather pants, a pair of heels, and a loose, low cut, white top that was backless, exposing an intricate tribal tattoo that seemed to be connected to the one on her bicep. Clarke felt her breathe hitch and felt herself moving through the crowed dance floor towards the woman as if she was tethered to Lexa by some invisible cable. 

Clarke had just about reached Lexa when she stopped dead in her tracks. Some girl had wrapped herself around Lexa and the two were making out. The other woman had her hands woven through Lexa’s long beautiful, surprisingly unbraided hair. Lexa’s back was to Clarke but the other girl had seen Clarke staring and must have said something about it to Lexa because before Clarke could run away Lexa had turned and was glaring at Clarke. The look in Lexa’s eyes was one of hunger, power, and of anger. She looked Clarke over up and down, licked her lips slightly. 

Clarke couldn’t take it anymore, she felt so incredibly vulnerable in that moment, it felt as if Lexa was stripping Clarke completely bare with that hungry, almost primal gaze. All of a sudden everything was too warm and her head was spinning. Clarke quickly pushed past Lexa and the girl she just had her lips and hands all over and practically ran to the bathroom. 

She was splashing some cold water on her face when she heard the door open. Clarke looked up and in the mirror could see Lexa standing behind her with her arms crossed.  
“What do you want Lexa? Shouldn’t you be getting back to that tramp you were making out with?” Clarke can almost taste the venom in her words, but Lexa doesn’t even flinch, her face unwavering. Clarke turns around to face Lexa. Clarke glares at Lexa, her gaze floating from Lexa’s eyes, to her lips, to the top of her breasts that are exposed just barely thanks to the extremely low cut top Lexa is wearing, and then her eyes roam down taking in Lexa’s long, muscular legs before reverting back to hold Lexa’s stare once more. Clarke hopes that her own lustful gaze made Lexa feel as vulnerable as she felt just moments ago when Lexa essentially undressed Clarke with her eyes on the dance floor. 

Finally Lexa opens her mouth to say something, “Are you jealous Clarke?” Her voice is condescending and all Clarke wants to do is to wipe the smirk off of Lexa’s face, so she does the one thing she knows that will. She grabs Lexa and kisses her.  
This kiss, unlike their first, is not soft or gentle. It is hungry and unrelenting. Clarke doesn’t wait for Lexa to react, she backs the girl into the door, and presses her body so it’s flush against Lexa’s. Only now does Clarke break the kiss.

“Yes,” Clarke admits her voice raspy and low, “Yes, Lexa, I am jealous.” Her blue eyes stare back into green eyes that mirror the hunger and desire that Clarke knows fills her own. Lexa’s eyes look like a storm is brewing behind them, and Clarke is unsure of what’s about to happen. She’s unsure of how Lexa is going to react, after all she had told Lexa she wasn’t ready last time they kissed. Clarke isn’t even sure what came over her or why she reacted the way she did. She knows she has no right to be jealous, even angry, about Lexa kissing someone else, yet she is. 

It seems like eons before Lexa finally responds to Clarke’s admission. “My place. Now,” was all Lexa said, she was holding onto Clarke’s hand, pulling her out of the bathroom and out of the club.

Clarke didn’t hesitate at all, didn't question what was happening or what was about to most likely happen, and let herself be led out by the goddess in front of her. Clarke knew it didn’t matter if she wasn’t completely ready for a relationship, because right now all that mattered was the need to feel Lexa, to touch her, to be loved by Lexa. So, Clarke gave in. She gave in to the primal desires of lust and need inside her, the same ones she knew filled Lexa too. They were both in way too deep, but at least they would be drowning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hurried up and finished writing this so I could post it before I had to leave for work, I apologize if the grammar/spelling is really bad, I will proofread it and edit it when I get home later tonight! Honestly I cannot wait to write the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions, comments, or thoughts are welcome! I will be alternating between Lexa and Clarke's point of views, the next chapter will be from Lexa's perspective. I am going to try and update this as frequently as I can so there is no set schedule when chapters will be posted but it will be updated atleast once a week! (Find me on tumblr as surface-envy)


End file.
